Regretless
by Ms. Jily
Summary: One rash decision, one impulsive night, one thoughtless choice…..they all leave Bella with something she can't live to regret or live without, They leave her with something she loves more than anything. They also leave her broken. Who will pick up the pieces of the mess? Will she ever forgiven herself or be forgiven for the mess of her life she made?
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

* * *

It was a cold, dark, and rainy night when I took the drive down that long windy road. The wipers were on high, swiping away the loud drops of rain that pelted off my windshield. The tears streaming down my face match the amount of rain that was falling and it wasn't helping my vision.

I had lost track of where I was about 40 minutes ago. I just kept going straight, driving fast, and trying to get away from the truth of what was behind me. Trying to drive away from the answer to the question we had asked for months. I didn't want to face him and tell him the words the doctor told me. I didn't want to see the sadness in his eyes when he found out he was the reason our dream wasn't going to come true.

We had discussed the alternatives; but the truth was, I knew deep in my heart that the alternatives weren't what either one of us wanted. We said it to make the other happy.

When a man and a woman have been together and know each other as well as we do, you can see the truth in each other's eyes. And the truth was, when the words were spoken, I knew he wasn't telling me the truth, just like he knew I wasn't telling him the truth. But we didn't mention it again. Instead we waited; hoping that it was neither of us. We avoided any further conversation. It was easier that way. Easier than lying to the person you love.

I wiped the tears from eyes and as I did, I saw in the distance, a tall man walking with his head down. The rain was pounding off his long brown jacket, a guitar case was swinging back and forth in hands. My eyes focused on him as he walked on the side of the road. He looked up when my headlights came into sight. He stuck his thumb out and my only thought was: _what my husband doesn't know, won't kill him._

I pulled alongside him and rolled my window down; he looked at me and smiled. "What has you so sad, pretty lady?" He asked. I took one look in his eyes and knew that he could give us the one thing my husband couldn't…so I offered him a ride.

* * *

WOW its been a long time. This story has been in my head and this prologue has been written for about 2 years now. I was listening to Hearts 'All I want to do is make love to you' and for the first time, I actually got what the song was about. (You can laugh, it took me quite some time to get it) Anyway, I had this story idea and I had to write it...so I did and now I'm back...I hope you enjoyed it.

This is unbeta'd so all errors are mine.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"Anthony, Honey, let's go, we're going to be late." I yelled to my son from the kitchen. I heard the patter of his little feet running towards me. He stopped in front of me, his hair sticking up all over the place and his face smudged with remnants of his morning cereal.

"Anthony, where are your shoes? Mommy asked you to go get them so we can leave."

"I sowwy mommy. Mawny is on." he replied, looking over at me with his big brown eyes. And just like the first day I saw him when he was born three years ago, he melted my heart.

"It's ok buddy, let's go get them." I picked him up, positioned him on my hip and walked towards the living room; weaving in and out of the boxes that lined up the hallway.

"I don't want to stay wiff Gam and Pops, mommy I want to stay wiff you." He cried and put his head on my shoulder; I switched him to my other hip and bent down to get his sneakers.

Sitting on the couch, with him still in my lap, I leaned over to put on his sneakers. He sniffed and little tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I won't be gone long buddy, five hours today, that's it. That's not long at all. See you can count that on one hand." I reached for his hand; he had it balled in a little fist. I put one finger up at a time.

"It's not as many as the ovfa day," he smiled, "that day was the boff hands."

I couldn't help but smile. He's so smart for a three. I know he's my son and I'm probably biased, but he's the best thing that's happened to me.

"Don't you have fun with Pops and Gams?" I asked putting him back down on the floor.

"We haff fun mommy, but I haff more fun wiff you." He ran down the hall to his room and I could hear him rummage through his toy box.

I couldn't help but smile at his words. I knew he had fun with my parents. They spoil him and do things with him. Today, they'd be going fishing with their friends Harry and Sue. He had fun down at La Push hanging with Claire, Harry's four year old granddaughter. It took him awhile after the move a few weeks ago to get used to staying with my parents.

Before the move, I was always home with him. I didn't have to work when we lived in Seattle. My husband had made enough money with his parent's store. Two weeks before I had Anthony, I quit my job at the school and stayed home. That seemed like a lifetime ago. It's strange how one minute things can be perfect and then another, things can be hell.

I sighed and put my head back on the couch, I still heard Anthony in his room, he was looking for toys to bring, and he always brought a new toy to my parents. I looked around my new house, and felt a pang hit my chest at the emptiness I felt. I hadn't unpacked everything yet. Really, though, what would there be to unpack? All the memories in these boxes were too painful to think of.

The kitchen and Anthony's room were the only rooms done. Everything else was still in the boxes and the more they stayed there, the more I thought it was better than dragging up the memories I wanted to forget. The better times. The times that made sense.

Moving to Forks with Anthony was an easy decision. I needed my parents and I needed away from the hurt. We found a house about 5 miles from my parents. They've been great, helping me get back on my feet and when I got a job waitressing at the local diner, they stepped up and took Anthony. My dad is a retired Police Officer and my mom was always home with me. That's why when I found out I was pregnant with Anthony, staying home was so important. Now is another story, Now, I need to work. Luckily I was left with some money but money runs out, fast, especially with a toddler.

Being a single mom at 26 isn't easy. But when I was 16 I met my husband. We were bio partners and from that day it was inevitable, we were meant to be. Or so I thought. We married at 19 and wanted to start our family a few years later. We had tried but had been unsuccessful. It was hard on both of us. When we found out about Anthony it was a very happy time in our house. I don't regret what I did because it brought me Anthony but I do regret the choices I made after and the choices I made when the truth was revealed.

Anthony looked like me, olive skin and brown hair with a hint of a different color. His eyes though, they looked like his; the man from that night.

When we had his first pediatrician appointment and they told us his blood type was A, I was a nervous wreck. Both my husband and I are O's. Luckily, he didn't catch on. I mean really, how would he know that two O blood types can't make an A type baby. I only knew because of the extensive research I did for fear of something like this.

It took about a year before shit hit the fan and then another few weeks before he was out the door. It lasted 15 months to be exact. One night when we had his cousins come over for dinner, the discussion of blood types came up. When they asked what ours were and we both said O, his cousins' wife had remarked saying she thought Anthony was A. Things after that went south. He was gone a few months later.

I stayed in Seattle for as long as possible hoping to change his mind and make him see, but it was no use. I had betrayed him. I had betrayed us. I had committed the worst thing anyone could ever do to the person they claim to love.

I finally gave up, money was running out and I needed a job and my family. So I took Anthony to Forks, WA where my dad and mom retired to.

"Ok mommy I weady." Anthony jumped on my lap with a baby sized piano in his hand.

"You're gonna bring your piano this time?" I asked him, standing up and taking his hand to go grab my things to head to work.

The ride to my parents only took five minutes, and when I pull up my dad was on the front porch waiting. He loves Anthony, I think us moving here and he and my mom taking Anthony was the best thing for both of them. I took Anthony from his car seat and he ran up to my dad with his piano.

"Pops I bwing this today." He handed the piano to my dad as my dad scooped him up in his arms.

My mom came walking out with her apron on, flour all over it.

"Hi Bella and my lil man." She smiled and kissed him on the head then hugged me.

"Charlie go get him settled, breakfast is done. Do you have time to eat?" She looked at me.

"Not today, mom. I really need to go." I replied, reaching for Anthony, to give him a hug.

"Be good."

"OK."

"Renee, don't forget to ask her." My dad said waving to me and taking Anthony's hand to do the same before walking into the house.

"What do you have to ask me?"

"Well, dad and I want to keep Anthony next weekend. We are going to go away and we want him to come with us."

"Where are you going?" I asked, sitting on the swing, she sat next me.

"We are only going to La Push for the weekend, they have their annual end of the Summer Festival and I think Anthony would have a blast. We are staying at Billy's since Jacob moved out with Leah; Jacob's room is now a guest bedroom. We do it every year and we really want to bring Anthony. We know its short notice for you take the weekend off and if you can that would be great but if not..."

A weekend without Anthony at first sounded amazing, and then sounded sad. But the look in my mom's eyes, I knew she wanted him to be there.

"Of course you can. I think that would be great and maybe I can take off early Saturday and meet you there."

"Perfect! Thank you so much, he's going to love it and Dad is going to be thrilled, he can act like a kid again."

She laughed and stood up. I followed her suite, said bye and head to my car to start the shift I had picked up from Jessica.

The diner my dad frequented was hiring so when he knew I was looking to move he spoke to the owner's and just like that I had the job. The pay was great and the tips were good and I got to work mothers hours more or less. The owners are brothers who came into lots of money at a young age when their parents were killed by a drunken tractor trailer driver. Their uncle helped sue the company and then invest the money. Not only that, their parents were pretty rich, and had great life insurance policies; the rumor around town, they have more than enough money to pay the people who work for them and pay them well.

My mom told me that one of the brothers got into some trouble back in the day and he owed my dad for helping him to straighten out so that's why I got the job so easily.

I wasn't going to complain, I made enough to afford the house I rent and pay the bills.

I walked into the diner and like normal it was packed. One of the brothers was in the back singing and cooking. He made this place lively and exciting. He was always happy and made everyone who walked in here feel like family.

"Bella Bee's here!" He bellowed out and everyone looked up and laughed. I smiled, blushing like crazy like I always did and made my way to the back of the diner to grab my apron.

"Bella bee...oh Bella Bee where out theeee..." He sang to me as he was walking from the kitchen. I laughed at his craziness and smiled when he walked up to me.

"Well there miss BB, today is your lucky day, today you get to meet my ugly ass brother who helps me own and run this place. He's finally back from some shit he had to take care of. He should be here...oh wait there he is..." He motioned for his brother to come over and I turned around. What I saw next was something I never in a million years ever thought I'd see something and someone I tried so desperately to forget.

I saw the same eyes I've looked into every day for three years. I stood there, motionless, speechless, and breathless. I stood there and I looked into the eyes of the one person who gave me the one thing my husband couldn't. I looked into the eyes of the father of my child.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

"Shit that's right, just like that, don't stop, fuck that feels good." Of course it did, it was a blow job and what blow job doesn't feel good? This one did feel good but there is a difference between a good blow job and a fucking amazing blow job. This one was a good one. It was enough to get me off, to make me come. Most of all it was enough to make me forget those brown eyes that I couldn't get out of my head.

Brown doe eyes that looked up at me while sucking my cock. I'll never forget those eyes or the feeling I had. No one would ever compare to that sex. EVER.

Bringing my thoughts back to the task at hand, I looked down into the current face of the girl sucking me and felt nothing. I did feel her hot lips and her tongue swiveling around. I felt pleasure but not the pleasure I knew I could feel with someone.

Grabbing the fake blonde by her hair, I roughly pulled her up and turned her around; stripping her of her underwear. She lifted her skirt around and bent over, leaning her hands on the door in front of her.

I slammed into her, hard, and then back out and back in over and over as hard as I could. She moaned loudly and begged me to go faster. I obliged, not loosening the death grip I had on her hips. I could feel the pressure start to build up in my stomach and I knew that I was close to exploding.

"Fuck, I'm coming Anthony, I'm coming." She screamed and just as the last syllable left her mouth, I unloaded. Giving myself a few seconds to recover I held the girl in front of me and tried to catch my breath a bit.

After several seconds, I pulled out, removed the condom I had put on before she began to blew me, threw it away, pulled up and buttoned my pants and walked right past her out the door to the crowded bar.

I didn't stop to listen to her protest or bother to shut the door. I heard a scream of 'fuck you', raised my middle finger and kept walking.

I used girls, I knew this and I was ok with it. I never gave them any incline that I'd ever want more. They always knew what they were getting into when I fucked them so the fact that they got pissed is on them. I don't force anyone to fuck.

Sex is sex; as long as you put no emotion in it it's just that. Fucking. Girls tend to put emotion into it and then make it seem like it's my fault. Like I fucking told her to get on her knees and suck me. She came on to me; I just allowed it to happen. In all my 28 years of life, there had only ever been one girl who got under my skin. One girl that I would never have and needed to forget.

I walked the short walk to my house to wash off the remnants of the sex I just had. I had lots of sex, it's a good stress reliever and every once in a while, I'd get a girl who'd knock my socks off. Sometimes I'd get one who'd complain that I'd make them use a condom for everything, including blow jobs. Shit I don't where their mouths have been, and sometimes I'd get ones that were worth a second and sometimes third time. But more than three never happened. That's when they'd get attached and lord knows I'm not one to get attached...not again anyway.

After showering, I grabbed a beer, headed to the living room, flicked on the PS3, sat on the couch and killed some motherfucking zombies.

I was at a good level when my damn doorbell rang. I screamed from the couch to whoever it was to come in, (I never locked my door) I looked up when I heard the booming voice of my brother and Cousin.

"Ready to get some vision, kid? I got some new shit from Aro; we're dying to try it."

"Shit, ya, let me just finish this round and then we'll spark it."

"You roll, I'll play." My cousin said, taking the controller from my hand and sitting next to me. I pulled the coffee table up close grabbed the bag from my brother that held the weed and started to roll.

"This shit better be better than last time." I said, licking the side of the paper. I need to get fucked up tonight."

"What no pussy today man?" My brother asked.

"You know I had Pussy, it just wasn't the right one."

"Dude, you have to get the fuck over her." My cousin replied.

Brushing off his comment, I twisted the ends of the joint and handed it to my brother.

"I'll get us some beers, meet me in the shed and we'll smoke."

We never smoked in my house, ever. We smoked out in my shed that I turned into a man town.

I had smoked weed for years now. It relaxed me. I started it around senior year in High School when Aro, a new kid in town, started playing football with my brother. My brother had stopped for a long time when he started dating his girlfriend but they are currently in broken up mode, when he's in that mode, he smokes. I just smoke to relax and forget the fucked up shit that is my life.

"Dude, you better have food." My cousin said as we walked back to my house after smoking.

"You're in luck motherfuckers, Jane stocked the house." I laughed, and jumped on my brothers back. He was much bulkier than me and older and when we smoked and got high, we tended to act like fucking kids.

Jane was my housekeeper/food shopper/cook/ any fucking thing I needed I paid her enough to make sure my lazy ass didn't have to do anything.

The relaxation kicked in and the 3 of us sat on my couch, eating, drinking beers and killing zombies. Who the fuck needs nagging ass women around when this shit right here is the life.

I was disoriented trying to figure out where the hell that pounding noise I could hear was coming from. I blacked out at some point last night on my couch and had no clue what the fuck was going on. The banging got louder; I opened my eyes and realized it was someone knocking on my door. I sat up, rubbed my hands down my face and groaned. "Who the fuck is it?" I screamed from the couch. No answer, but the doorbell started to ring.

Making my way to the door I cursed the person who was there. Opening the door with force, I went to yell but stopped when I realized it was the last person I wanted to be mean to.

"You and your brother need to help me; I need you to do me a huge favor. Well, I actually have two huge favors and I'm calling in my 'I owe you.'"

I pushed the screen door opened. "Come in."

The plane finally landed and I was thanking the fucking lord that this shit was finally over with. Rather than head home, I wanted to head straight to see my brother and let him know that after all these years, we can finally put the mess that was made behind us.

I walked into the diner that my brother and I owned and saw Emmett across the room talking to what I assumed was Charlie's daughter. I started to walk over and when he saw me, he motioned for me.

When she turned around, I nearly fell over. The brown eyes that I dreamt about for over 3 years. Her scent hit my like a ton of bricks. Her eyes widened and I knew she remembered. What happened next was something that fucked with my mind. A little boy came running in and right into her arms. She scooped him up and he to spoke to her, "Pops wanted me to meet his fwiends." The little boy said, and then looked over at me. If I wasn't breathing before from the sight of _her _then I definitely wasn't breathing now.

There was no doubt in my mind that the little boy I was looking at was my kid. Those were my eyes, my motherfucking eyes. I was staring into an exact replica of me when I was kid. The tears welled up in eyes and everyone around us just stood there and stared. A sob broke from her and she mouthed 'please'. I shook my head, turned around and walked out of the diner.

I had no fucking clue what to do, what to think. How the fuck was this possible? Who the fuck was this girl? More importantly, did I really have a fucking kid?

* * *

**As usual, thank you for reading and reviewing! It means a lot. Also, I want to thank my dear friend Heather, without her, nothing is possible! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

This_ is unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine and my lack of detail :) Sorry for the dealy._

_Heather, my dear friend, writing is possible because of you!_

* * *

**_Three years and 9 months earlier….._**

The cold rain was pelting off my jacket as I was walked down the road towards the bus station.

I really hated having to come back to Seattle all the time to deal with my father's bullshit. You'd think that with him being dead for so long that shit would be done. But no. This man had his hands in everything and money everywhere. I never let Emmett know about the shit I've had to deal with, it's bad enough to drag me into it; I didn't want us both dragged down.

This trip to Seattle was emotional. My mother was involved in this one. This was the one where we decided who takes on her charities. The end result wasn't good, it was left with my temper flaring and me slamming my fist on the table and walking out. My uncle was not too happy with me.

I didn't care.

I went back to my hotel, grabbed my guitar and left. I didn't care to pack my clothes or return my rental car. I just needed to get the fuck out of this city and back to my house where I could smoke and forget the shit I'd been dealing with since I turned 18.

When my parents died, my father's VP took over everything until I was of age and according to my father's will, of age was 18. The call came the day after my birthday. I tried to stay out as long as could but my uncle stepped in when I turned 21 and said it was time to get the ball rolling and get on with the wishes of my father. That was 6 years ago. I had three more companies to sell and then I was done. Emmett and I would walk free and clear from all my dad's businesses with a pretty penny.

The charities are what's the hardest. My mother built them from the ground up, they were her companies, her dreams, her doings and I didn't want them to go away.

Of course the new owners of the companies my dad had, didn't care about the charities. They just wanted the companies and that was it.

My dad came from money and had a lot of it. He finished college with an MBA and started buying companies that were going bankrupt. They ranged from car dealerships, coffee shops, auto mechanic businesses, to boutiques, mom and pop hardware stores and different bed and breakfasts around Washington. Honestly, the amount of small businesses my father owned was crazy.

He would work with the owners who were going bankrupt and rather than them claiming, my dad would buy them out, own the company help get them back on their feet, turn around their profit and then let them owners continue to run it. There of course were many businesses that he would help that would end up right back to square one with no profit but he would sell the location and be done with it. My dad was all business and he was good at what did and he was well known. He helped many people start, keep and maintain their companies.

I shook my head not wanting to think about this or my dad anymore. I kept walking down the road; the wind had started to pick up and the bus station was still a few miles away. I saw headlights and turned around to hitch a ride.

The car pulled up alongside me and the window rolled down. I looked in the car and the eyes that were staring back at me were absorbing. Sadness poured from the depth of her eyes. I asked her what made her so sad. She started to respond but stopped, looked away then back at me and offered me a ride.

I agreed, who wouldn't? This woman was beautiful. Her big brown eyes held so much emotion I just wanted to get into her brain and figure out what was wrong. Strange considering I have a fuck and leave policy.

But with her, there was electricity in the car. I never felt anything like it. My body was buzzing as I looked at her. Her brown hair was wavy and swept to the other side in a ponytail. The column of her neck was sensual. I could see her pulse radiating. I couldn't stop my eyes from traveling her body even if I wanted to. They had their own determination; they wanted to see her. And what a site it was. She wore skin tight jeans that hugged her legs. She drove with her left hand and had her right hand on top of her thigh; the blue faded denim enhanced her pale skin. No jacket, just a tight V-neck shirt that showed just the right amount of cleavage to have my mouth watering.

"W-where to?" She asked, slowly, softly, so soft that I barely heard her.

"The Bus Station."

It came out dark and husky, I couldn't help it. My mind was going a mile a minute. Thoughts of things I wanted to do to this girl were making me spiral out of control. Her smell was intoxicating. It was a mixture of roses and vanilla. My new favorite smell.

I shook my head, I had to stop. I couldn't think about this woman like this. She was nice enough to pull over and offer a strange man a ride. She must be freaked out. I have to say something so she knows I'm not a serial killer.

"My name is Edward by the way." _Fuck._ I cursed under my breath. I usually never give girls my first name. I always go by Anthony with women. But with her, my real name came right out.

"Hi Edward." She replied, never leaving her eyes from the road or reciprocating and telling me her name. I didn't push it. Instead I looked out the window.

A few minutes passed, the radio was on low a top 40's hit song was playing in the background you could barely hear it over the sound of the rain. I heard her sigh and looked over just as she was wiping a stray tear down her cheek.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked, turning slightly to see her face. She swallowed and nodded her head up and down.

"Yes, well...it's just...it's late and the bus station is probably closed, do you want to stay at a hotel with me for the night?"

The shyness in her voice was enough to make my pants become uncomfortable; the bulge I was sporting was straining against the inside of my zipper and since I tended to go commando, it was very uncomfortable.

Saying no to her never crossed my mind. I shook my head, yes, reached my hand over to brush a stray piece of hair away from her eye and smiled.

We pulled up to a motel after about another 10 miles or so. She pulled into spot, turned off the car and looked over at me.

"I'll be right back." She said her face a deep red blush. She bit her lip and I just about came in my pants. It was so fucking sexy. I was going to tell her I would get the room but I thought that maybe she would be more comfortable and feel more in control if she got it so I sat in the car anxiously waiting for her to come back.

After what felt like hours, she tapped on my window. Reaching in the back, I grabbed my guitar, opened the door and joined her for the walk to the room.

"We're over there, room 127...they...um..." She looked back at me bit her damn lip and that was all it took. I grabbed her by her slim waist, pushed her against the wall and smashed my lips to hers. She hesitated at first then opened her plush lips and my tongue went to town exploring and tasting this sweet unknown girl.

I took the keys from her hand and walked her towards the door, never letting my lips separate from hers. She tried to pull away but I just crushed her closer to me with my left arm. She whimpered and relaxed and leaned against the door. I switched my arms so my right was wrapped around her and I put the key into the lock with my left and opened the door. Lifting her easily off the ground, I carried her over the stoop, planted her inside the room and kicked the door shut.

"What's your name?" I mumbled into her mouth. I could feel her smile slightly then push away. Her big brown eyes looked at me and damn it she pulled her bottom lip between her top teeth. I had no idea why that had such a strong effect on me; it was fucking sex as hell.

"Marie, Marie Ne...Marie, my Name is Marie." She said after a bit of hesitation. I laughed, "Are you sure? You don't seem so sure." She smiled and nodded.

"Well Marie, "I planted my hands on her bottom and lifted her up, she squealed and wrapped her legs around my waist. "You're beautiful." I kissed her again, not allowing her to say anything else. I was way past the point of no return; there was no way I would be able to not have sex with her without having a serious - take me the ER - set of blue balls.

Her hands became frantic gripping my shirt in the back then moving to the front then back to the back. She was moaning and whimpering and grinding on me. Her chest was heaving, she was breathless. It was the sexiest fucking thing I had ever seen.

I lifted up, took of my shirt, throwing it across the bed to the floor. Her nails raked up and down my back, making her way to the front, she started to unbuckle my pants; goose bumps formed all over me.

I wanted to savor this moment. I was feeling all sorts of things with this girl. Things I had never fucking felt before. I felt like a girl having all these thoughts running through my head rather than just the thought of fucking. But no...My brain was thinking things like - _what does she like to eat in the morning, what is her favorite color, where does she live._

Fuck, I never thought shit like this before. It was always fuck the girl and get out fast before _she _wants to know what I like to eat in the morning.

"In a rush, sweetheart?" I asked, grabbing her hands and pulling them above her head. Dipping down, I licked the side of her neck.

Looking over at me, she shook her head no. It was a sweet innocent gesture, one that caused my dick to spasm.

I stood from the bed and kicked my shoes off, my pants following. Her eyes bugged out when she looked me up and down. I was into working out and keeping in shape and I had the body to prove it. Licking her lips, she rid herself of her clothes and reached for me.

The moment was intense, I could see the need in eyes and that was enough for me to not think about anything but fucking her.

Hovering over her, I wiped the hair from the side of her face and cupped my hand around her neck. Lifting her head up, I captured her lips and kissed her. My other hand roamed her body till I found the sweet spot between her legs; I rubbed my fingers gently across the flesh. The moan that escaped was a sweet fucking sound to my ears and encouraging to keep going. I used her clit like it was guitar string; strumming it with my calloused fingers.

She was moaning, panting, withering. All the things that drove me crazy. She was beautiful, her body was glowing under the faint light that window let in. Her long brown hair was fanned out. She smelled amazing. I was slowly losing my control the control I never had with any other girl. But she was different. I wanted her pleasure to be mind blowing, Then I wanted to hold her and get to know her and I never fucking wanted that, ever.

Her hands came up and cupped my cheek. She opened her eyes and gazed back at me while our mouth still played the game they were playing.

The moment was so surreal that I didn't even think; all I did was plunge inside of her. She moaned, loudly and wrapped her legs around my waist. I drove into her like a mad man. Over and over again I pushed and pulled back out just to push back in. The sound from our skin slapping was echoing throughout the room, her moans were muffled by mouth. The sweat was dripping down my face the slickness of our bodies combined causing the rhythm to be a little smoother. I didn't want to the feeling to end. I wanted to be buried in her tight heat all night. I disengaged myself from her and laid my back on the bed. She stopped and looked over at me then sat up and took me in her mouth. I nearly came right there. I grabbed her hair lightly, my eyes rolling back as she took me as far as she could go.

I needed her to stop. I wanted to be in her again. The feeling was so strong. This woman was beautiful. Very few words were spoken between us but the connection I felt with her was uncanny.

I pulled a little so she could get up and I was rewarded with her sitting on my dick. She let her hands fall to my chest and I reached up and pulled her down to my mouth. The taste of her tongue was delicious. I could taste her juices that she just took from my dick.

I reached for her hips and guided her. Sitting up more, I felt myself get deeper. She moaned again and wrapped her arms around my neck. Mine went around her waist and we found our rhythm. A damn good rhythm. She moved back and forth up and down. It was intense. She whispered quietly, that she was coming. She blushed immediately as the words slipped out and I lost all control. I came, fucking hard. Pulsating inside her it was the hardest and most I've ever come in my life.

She let her head rest on my shoulder, the grip on her waist never loosened. She looked up at me slowly then got off. I fell to the pillow and covered my face. My body was dripping sweat. The sheets wet from our antics. And just when I thought I couldn't take any more. He mouth was on me again. He beautiful brown eyes looking up at me; it was a sight I'd never forget. A feeling I'd never forget. It was a night I'd never forget.

We made love all night long. It was amazing. I fell asleep wrapped in her. But when I woke, all she left me was note:

_Please don't try and find me, please don't you dare, just live in my memory, you'll always be there._


End file.
